


Embers

by iavenjqasdf



Series: Bad [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Sex, Frog Coffee, M/M, Post Apocalyptic Coffee Shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: Even after the end, a love smolders in the ashes





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvernlordminerva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernlordminerva/gifts).



> Consider this a spiritual sequel to "His Scales Under My Fingertips"

The archer dubbed 3-13 huffed impetuously as the stranger waddled in through the charred remains of the doorway. He’d been sure everyone in a thirty ~~t~~ mile radius had been wiped out by the blast, yet here was another, standing before him clear as day.

He gestured towards the cracked leather armchair opposite his own (‘cracked’ may have been a strong word; it was basically just a wooden frame with a few tatters of burnt cloth hanging limply from it), lips curling in bemusement as he sipped his hot frog water.

“This is a message from Lord Nergal,” the man stated simply, standing before the chair but unable to sit due to his limited animation pool. “I await you on the Dread Isle.”

3-13 smirked smugly. _Does he, now?_ He thought to himself, unable to speak due to his own lack of voice acting. He instead slid his mug across the cracked glass of the coffee table towards the stranger as an offering. It simply skid off the edge of the table, splashing his robes with warm toad liquid. The stranger showed no reaction.

“Lord Nergal,” he stated bluntly, stomping his foot down on the shattered mug, clipping it through the floor and sending it hurtling across the ruined hellscape once known as Akron, Ohio at maximum velocity. “Await. You. On. The. Dread Isle.”

With each word, he drew closer to the archer, who nervously scooted back in his seat. _If only I’d thought to keep my bow closer_ , he thought to himself, eyeing the bow that he’d set just out of arm’s reach by the counter for plotting reasons. His breath hitched in his throat, his eyes smoldering like the embers still swirling in the air around them.

Denning drew closer, his hot breath scorching 3-13’s skin like the flames that had washed over him as the world ended all those years ago. “This is a message,” he whispered, before lunging towards the defenseless archer.

Much to 3-13’s surprise, he was met not with a pair of hands wrapping around his throat, but with a hot pair of lips capturing his own. Denning kissed with the passion and hunger of a Rottweiler at the free sample booth of a beef jerky convention, and 3-13 kissed right back. Their tongues fought for dominance, clashing and bumping and grinding and phreaking and nay-naying until one emerged the clear victor.

3-13 pinned the broken record man to the ground with his arms, letting his oral flesh paddle whip his teeth into submission as he groaned in a very seme manner.

“I- I await-“ Denning huffed between kisses, and 3-13 understood. Undoing his belt, he retrieved his throb-hard rocking erection, using the spilled tadpole beverage as lubricant before he thrust into Denning’s tight “dread isle”.

“A-A! M-message!” he moaned, bucking his hips against 3-13’s cock as if he were riding a mechanical bull at a mid-priced western themed chain restaurant. “L-lord,” his voice quaked with a pleasure he’d not known in decades.

3-13’s thrusts drew more erratic, and he seized Denning in another kiss as he plunged in to the hilt, spraying a deluge of warm seeds into his ass with a silent moan. Denning came too, and I got bored of writing this so I’m ending it here. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This was lottie (Ao3 @wyvernlordminerva)'s fault because she came up with this idea and I shamelessly stole it from her


End file.
